


The Function Room

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Charlie's got wandering hands and he's a little too excited. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	The Function Room

“Come here you!”

Duffy shrieked as Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. He began to playfully kiss her neck and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

“You know what I want to do?” His lips moved up her neck towards her earlobe. “I want to lick every inch of you.”

She shivered at his words, her teeth digging into her lower lip. “Mm, maybe I want you to lick me too.” She murmured.

She pressed her bottom into Charlie feeling his erection against her. Two things he had to his advantage with that cock of his — size and stamina.

“You do?” His lips moved up her neck to her ear and he gently nibbled her earlobe.

“Hm…” She exhaled, a shiver down her spine. “I’m wet baby.” She gently took one of his hands and placed it under her dress, against the material of her knickers.

Charlie moaned softly as his palm came into contact with the damp spot on Duffy’s knickers. His fingers caressed her over the material before he slipped his hand inside. Feeling his fingers come into direct contact with her swollen clit, a small gasp escaped her lips.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were wet, were you?” He whispered, the tip of his index finger rubbing against her clit.

“Nope.” She answered breathlessly. He reluctantly removed his hand from her knickers and turned her around to face him. He smiled at the obvious signs of arousal in her appearance, how her skin flushed a slight shade of pink and her eyes sparkled that little more. He kissed her roughly, pushing her further into the function room.

The kiss heated up, became more intense between them. She smirked as she bit down on his lower lip and met his gaze.

“Make me come.” She whispered.

Her dirty words said with pure innocence almost made him come right there and then. His cock twitched in response and he gently raised her dress to her waist. Duffy’s fingers went to the sides of her knickers and she pulled them down and then off, sitting on the edge of the table.

“Eat me!” She instructed.

Charlie didn’t need telling twice. Watching as Duffy spread her legs apart on the table, he licked his lips and dived between her legs. His tongue pressed against her clit first, causing a low groan to come from Duffy.

“Fuck…” she whispered and lay back against the table.

Charlie’s tongue began to work its way over her clit and up and down her slit. it was the greatest thing she’d ever felt, his movements blending together; lick, suck, flick, lick again, ending and beginning and never stopping

“Charlie!!” She mumbled, her hand running up his neck and into his hair. She pulled his hair as his lips wrapped around her clit and he began to suck.

“Oh… shit!!!” She groaned, quite loudly and she giggled. He removed his lips from her clit.

“Ssh!!”

“It’s your fault!” She replied as Charlie returned to pleasuring her. She closed her eyes and arched her back as his tongue continued to pleasure her. She pulled his hair.

“Uuuugh…”

Charlie’s hands gripped her thighs tightly as she began to tremble. Her grip in his hair tightened and she rocked her hips against his face as she began to climax. He lapped up her juices as she relaxed from her high, shivering slightly due to the intensity of the orgasm.

Charlie smiled as he kissed the inside of her thighs and moved from between her legs. Duffy’s eyes were closed, her chest raising and falling rapidly as she lay on the table. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up, her eyes wide with desire. She reached out, grabbed Charlie and pulled him towards her. She kissed him passionately, her tongue moving around his mouth tasting herself. She pulled away, her hands undoing his buckle, his zip and his button. She exposed him from his boxers and wrapped her hand around his cock, her thumb circling his tip. Meeting his eye, Duffy guided Charlie’s cock into her.

“Oh fuck…” Charlie groaned, resting his forehead against Duffy’s as he filled her. She whimpered slightly before her nails began to dig into his bottom.

“Fuck me Charlie!!”

“You’re very bossy tonight.” He informed her as he took her hips and began to fuck her. It wasn’t long before they were moving in rhythm, both of them struggling to remain silent as their climax grew nearer.

“Yes Charlie! Yes!!” Her nails dug deeper into his skin as she reached her climax.

“Duffyyyy…” he kissed her urgently as her orgasm triggered his and he began to fill her with his seed. She moaned softly against his lips as she relaxed against him, a sleepy smile on her face.

There was a comfortable silence as both parties attempted to regain control of their breathing. As they sorted themselves out, Charlie noticed how sleepy she looked and placed his hand against her cheek.

“Is someone sleepy?”

She smiled shyly, “maybe.”

“Come on you, I think someone’s had too much excitement for one evening.”

She giggled before Charlie took her hand and they went downstairs back to the party. Fortunately nobody noticed they’d gone and they slipped away again, heading home to continue the evening.


End file.
